cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyrexis (Nyx) L'Roph
Nyx L’Roph is an asari maiden living in the Kima District of Omega. She’s young, fun, and a perpetual flirt. Her CDN username is Nyx_Blue. Appearance Nyx is 72, 5”7, and has a slim build. She is not particularly muscular, but lean and soft from her years playing biotiball (she is also sorely out of practice). She has slim hips, small breasts, and long fingers. Her skin is a pale shade of blue, her eyes grey, and she is yet to acquire any facial tattoos. Nyx favours clothes that show off her physique. She wears a lot of black, limited make up (she always has a dark lipstick on hand), and does not typically wear jewellery. While she’s always light on accessories, she is often caught baring her midriff with her favourite cropped jacket. - Commissioned artwork by Merhelv. Early Years Nyx was born and raised in a Thessian city that she doesn’t much like to talk about. Her mother was a commando and her father an absent batarian; her mother has never been more forthcoming with information about him, and Nyx is no longer interested in seeking it out. Nyx played a defensive position in her local community’s junior biotiball team as soon as she was old enough to join, winning several small trophies for her efforts. She stopped playing biotiball in the years before she made the move to Omega, but she is still in touch with the sporting community, and now supports the Usaru Maestros from her living room sofa. Her childhood and adolescent years were spent between neighbours’ homes and extended family while her mother worked away. A promotion finally led her mother further afield for longer periods of time, and it was decided that Nyx would stay with her “Aunt” Loria, a friend of her mother’s who had three young daughters of her own. The semi-permanent move was a stark contrast to what Nyx was used to. Loria was stricter than her previous guardians, and when credits or valuable items went missing from her home, Nyx bore the brunt of her suspicion. That she had usually committed the crime meant little to Nyx; she would deny her guilt until Loria forced a meld, and then there was no escaping her punishment. This became part of her routine at Loria’s house, and Nyx still has an aversion to melding at present. While living with her, Nyx developed a crush on Loria’s eldest daughter, Torin, who was only a few years her senior. Nyx voiced her feelings for the first time over a stolen bottle of Loria’s Serrice Red, and the pair entered into a relationship that they were forced to keep hidden from Torin’s family. The relationship did not last long, but ended sourly when Torin found a new girlfriend, and was ultimately discovered during another forced meld with Loria. Nyx was informed that she was no longer welcome under Loria’s roof; on the cusp of maturity, already, she left her education early to find a job that could support her. Nyx had little contact with her mother between leaving Loria’s and moving to Omega, and no one else to guide her when she decided that her dead-end laboring jobs weren’t enough. Nyx knew of Omega and was drawn to the glamour behind the asteroid’s metallic surface. The move was made quickly, with the beginnings of a naïve plan, and little security if anything went wrong. At the tender age of 55, Nyx spent her saved credits on three months of rent in a tiny apartment in the Kima District, and set off on her way to make a name for herself. The reality of Omega quickly asserted itself. With little other than her biotiball training to keep her on her toes, Nyx bounced between jobs – dancing, dealing, and everything in between – to keep herself alive. By the time the Reaper Invasion began, Omega was under the thumb of Cerberus General Petrovsky. Nyx was caught in the station-wide street brawls when Aria T’Loak retook the station. Since moving to Omega, Nyx had had little practice with firearms, but her biotics carried her through the fight to defend her home from Cerberus troops. By the end of the war, Nyx was more than happy to lay down her guns and forget that any of it ever happened. Recent Years Nyx currently has a somewhat stable distribution job in Omega’s shady warehouses. Her boss is an elderly batarian who has a soft spot for the young asari, and Nyx enjoys her work. She enjoys it, especially, when a cargo crate falls off the back of a ship and finds its way somehow into her credit chit. While her work keeps her fed and housed, her income falls miserably short of her expensive tastes. Having been raised with little to her name, and lost all of that during the move to Omega, expensive clothes are to Nyx what silver is to a magpie. In order to keep her wardrobe filled with silly, pretty things, Nyx works as a part time phone sex operator, with a number of regular clients that make their appreciation for her work very known. Trivia * Nyx does not drink alcohol, but enjoys the occasional use of mild drugs. * She has an active sex life, though rarely sleeps with the same person twice. * She has barely visible scars along the back of her neck from piercings that have long since healed. * She collects a lot of jewellery but is rarely seen wearing it. * Her favourite black cropped jacket was a gift from a phone client. * Nyx's mother died during the Reaper War. Category:Asari Category:Omega